


Right Or Wrong

by jealouscake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron Weasley, Double Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jealouscake/pseuds/jealouscake





	Right Or Wrong

"We shouldn't do this." he said, spreading his legs. Harry did his best to suppress a chuckle.

Ron still wanted to somewhat maintain the illusion that he was at least trying to resist this, however poorly. He wasn't, though. Not really. It was him after all who, with eyes full of guilt, had asked Harry to "go out for a drink".

This time they didn't even bother having the one token beer they usually drank before they headed for some Muggel hotel.

"This isn't right." he said, moaning under Harry's touch.

Harry was well past the point of caring if this was right or wrong. It was what they wanted, what they needed, and who were they hurting?

"What if Herm- ah!" Ron thrust himself against Harry's intruding finger, pushing it deeper inside.

"If someone... what if someone finds out?”

"No one will find out." Harry said, already adding another finger, causing Ron to hiss.

"But-”

Harry leant down to bite at Ron's bottom lip, rocking against him.

"God, Ron, it's been weeks." he breathed hoarsely into his ear. "Do you know how badly I want to be inside of you?"

Ron groaned, his eyes rolling back. “Fuck, Harry.”

“Yes.”


End file.
